eleavesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vandos
Chapter I: Genesis As the kaldorei lost their immortality, new childs were born. New kaldorei got to see the world, the world where the entire world will be connected, and share each sorrows, enemies and threats. Vandos was born in the Southern region of Darkshore. His father Tearius was an archdruid loyal to the circle, his mother, a tailorer; both residing themselves in a small village in Darkshore. Life was good, but as one will feel pleased another will lose it. A hundred years the family enjoyed peace and even another was born "Arayudah". Taerius reputation was different across all of Kalimdor, the Highborne did not like him that much. No one exactly knows what has angered them that much, some say it was Taerius willingly speaking against them in 'poisonous' words. The Highborne senta small task team to take him down, amongst them powerful mages. Taerius got ambushed.. and killed. A few days later when the news reached his son "Vandos" rage started to flow through his body, he abandoned his mother and sister with a simple skinning knife in search of revenge for the crimes upon his father. Along his way something whispers to him, someone who wants his attention, someone to make him more 'powerful', Vandos denies and sets on, finding himself at Eldre'Thalas, in attempt to find the murderers of his father he tries to sneak in, but without succes the young elf is easily caught and imprisoned, for a hundred years, within a cage under poor conditions barely getting out Vandos goes mad, his mind broken.. his body physically damaged. But then, the Highborne let him go.. they got the 'order' to let him go. But by who and why? Confused Vandos traveled off to the North, ending up in Moonglade. The circle decides to take care of him and return him to healthy state, after identifying him the circle realizes the relation to his father and appoint him a Shan'do to teach him the arts of druidism. For over two-hundred years he's taught by his Shan'do "Gurkan Ironhoof". On small travels across Kalimdor Vandos came across a mysterious woman which is told he was in love with for a short time, until she was not seen again. Chapter II: Darnassus After the many years of training Vandos finally returns to his mother and sister, for another hundred years he resides with his family, but leaves after with his sister to the new tree "Teldrassil", here he meets friends; Illinius and Laurillia Swiftarrow, together they start an order to defend the newly founded city "Darnassus" and call it; "The Darnassian Offensive", but then Laurillia was killed in mysterious wise, Illinius was enraged and blamed the Leafwalker family, splitting the order in two.. one half among Illinius and the other among the Leafwalkers. A war came to existence, after almost a year Vandos decided for his own part to leave the order and Illinius, traveling off to the circle to found "The Cenarion Heroes" at this very place, to 'safe' Kalimdor from Illinius cruel grasp. Tauren were now recruited aswell, creating an order larger than ever crushing The Darnassian Offensive to shatters. Illinius fleed and has never been seen, after the dissapearance of Illinius, suddenly Arayudah was gone too, Vandos saw this as an action of cowardly revenge for his own sister. But Vandos did not give the order up. This will be his weapon, his fist against his enemies. A young elf to rule the old. Chapter III: The Alliance Peace came, had it? It seemed not, the Horde was still threatning each border with great force, a new warchief was appointed to it's very ranks.. 'Garrosh Hellscream' son of Grommash. After the sudden change of lead the lumber taken from Ashenvale drastically increased, uncontrollable by Darnassus itself, and then the bomb upon one of the Cenarion groves gone to the very edge of Vandos' neutrality, he could not longer watch how people were slaughtered by the Horde and decided that something had to happen. His plan, a frontal attack from the East, 'The Alliance'. And so the neutrality was given, he and his order joined the Alliance and set off to their capital "Stormwind City", a temporary stay to change the sitautions in the West. Arrived in the city Vandos recruited any race or possibillity of offense against the Horde. Even allies were made, allies where Vandos never tought about, the 'fallen'.. the Fallen Knights, the Black Knights of the Moon. Two orders that would help.. it would seem so. After a long time of recruitement the first initations were made. An interest was found in Ashenvale, with the other allied regiments they arrived at several orbs full of power. Each order suggested not to take it, but Praavus Ravenmane, leader of the Fallen Knights could not resist his greed, took them and started a war with The Cenarion Heroes by this betrayal, but he knew it was impossible to win against the outnumbering amount of Cenarions. He lost and traded in the orbs to Vandos, he told him the other was destroyed only giving him one, Vandos agreed and took the orb among him. Chapter IV: Corruptions and twisted minds Praavus Ravenmane was enraged that he could not do what he want, always being controlled by the large order of Cenarions. He combined the power from his one orb in a blade giving it mending powers, the blade, an ancient blade from the Amani Empire, one of the three blades. The Blade of Voodoo in the common tongue, renamed later to the Fallen Blade was used and given to Vandos to destroy his own order. The blade was carried among him and slowly drove him mad. In time he turned against many of his order, the actions he let the order do was not the way it was intended for, a rebellion was made with a few of the order and named it "The Shari'fal", when Vandos knew of this we executed the leader in hope to keep it silent, but instead more and more took the Shari'fal's side, the order was split in half just like Ravenmane intended to. Vandos created a new order, the Man'dala, the loyalist to defend his will and get rid of the Shari'fal.. the traitors of the order as he called them. The Fallen Knights helped Vandos in the background. The conflict was high, war was close as both factions resided across Stormwind City. A few terrorizing actions were made, but the point was made after the wedding of the current Shari'fal leader "Alirra", later called 'The Red Wedding', each Man'dala prepared explosives, guns loaded and steady to attack. And so it happened, many wounded and even deaths. From this moment the war started, but the city guard could not stand this conflict longer either and gone after the man'dala, Ravenmane suggested to go to the old settlement of Karazhan and so they did. For some time the Man'dala resided here thinking up proper planning for coming actions and intiaitions. But the location was spoiled through and the Shari'fal attacked them, Ravenmane forced Leafwalker and his forces out of Deadwind Pass, and so The Cenarion Heroes traveled off to the West once again, in hope to not see the Shari'fal again. Frankly the Shari'fal chased them down and a final battle of a week came in the forests of Ashenvale. The final battle within Astranaar made the point of decision for Vandos to abandon his Man'dala and betrayed his own people, only taking "Demodra Blackheart with him, arriving in Eastern Kingdoms once again. This time planning to find the weapons that could destroy the Fallen Blade, to maintain immortality of the order. Northrend as their destination, but soon they notice that the Shari'fal take the same trip and take decision to end this for once and for all in a final battle. Vandos set Blackheart on a tower as guard while he was able to locate each shard of the second blade; The Blade of the Sun, the weapon which could destroy the Fallen Blade, but the Shari'fal approaches Blackheart and killed him after a long lasting battle with the final blow of Darkmist. The Shari'fal approached Vandos and fought him, it seemed like they won, they got Vandos to temporary during sanity. Vandos explained the Shari'fal how the blade could be destroyed and the order traveled around Northrend gathering each piece. One last piece was still there, at Stranglethorn all across the world, but just when they were about to go something got Vandos back to insanity, turning against everyone and running off. A necromancer brought Darkmist back to life and so he went once again with Vandos to acquire the last peace of the blade. But when they arrived they were trapped within walls, a long battle between the order, Vandos and Blackheart came.. defeating each the last piece was retrieved. The Blade of the Sun was repaired and shattered the very existence of the Fallen Blade into shards. But the Blade of the Sun was still here, then out of the mists of defeat Arayudah shown up, tore up and wounded she took the blade and sacraficed herself to death by jumping into one of the deadly cataclysmic vortexes. In the end Vandos managed to retrieve shards of this weapon, binding it to his armor so it could never be reforged again. Vandos returned to his normal state, and the order returned to Stormwind City reuniting once again for the coming war against the Horde. Chapter V: Hellscream's crimes There was not much time for the order to recruit, the war was coming and they had to travel. And as promised they sailed for the East.. however on first attempt something convinced them from turning, the Horde blocking the sea. And so the West was taken as passage over sea. Finally arriving in Ashenvale the order gathered with many other regiments and milita's for the frontal assault from the Barrens. And so they marched into one of the oasis' of the Northern-Barrens, residing there as main base of operations. For an entire month the Cenarion Heroes fought amongst the Alliance but left them because Vandos was convinced the strategy won't work properly. He traveled off to the Northern Mountains looking over Orgrimmar itself. Out of the mountains they attacked several Kor'kron settlements. And on the arrive of the Alliance navy they knew what they had to do. Each of the oil encampments were blown up making huge smoke clouds above the barrens. As each line moved the Cenarion Heroes took one of the stolen zappelins and jumped upon the very rocks surrounding the city, taking out the Southern reïnforcements. From here the Cenarion Heroes joined the frontal assault, even entering the Valley of Honor itself, witnessing the defeat of the Kor'kron by themselves. Shortly after this war Vandos decides to give his relationship up with Kamilla Leafwalker which had not been present in all of his depression, and put an end to it. Chapter VI: Peace.. as long it lasts. The order returns home, returning to their neutral state. Kalimdor is safe for now, the Horde is weakened greatly and has a new warchief. But ones who helped in the past now reside with the order. The Black Knights of the Moon are in Vandos eyes 'The Lifecheaters' of the world, they are not welcome anymore in the kaldorei settlements by his order, excluded from each contact. Both sides seem to becoming suspicious of eachother, planning against each. Besides.. something seems to be gathering in the South, something evil. After months of spying the Black Knights of the moon there was discovered to be an order gathered by Praavus Ravenmane to destroy the order and conquer Kalimdor. Vandos called it the 'Eburi'alshar' (Darnassian for the 'Force of evil'). He believed the undead should be either put out of the land or purged before anything bad could happen. Vandos created borders that outlined area's to be protected from the undead, he formed a powerful coalition 'the Ban'thalos' to fight when required. On one day the Eburi'alshar was tricked out of the borders and secluded from the hearthlands of Kalimdor. Praavus Ravenmane seduced the Eburi'alshar into war and so the War of the Raven started.